


FANGIRLS AND SHIPS

by agentcalliope, Fitzsimmonshield (fitzsimmonsshield)



Series: A Doug's Life [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: COULSON AS WASHINGTON, DAISY AS HAMILTON, DOUG AS LAFAYETTE, F/M, GUNS AND SHIPS, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, JEFF AS THE BRITISH, MACK AS BURR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsshield/pseuds/Fitzsimmonshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EV'RYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE SHIELD FANDOM'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FANMAN!</p><p> <br/>[TEAM]<br/>DOUG L. RYE</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANGIRLS AND SHIPS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperIrishBreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIrishBreakfastTea/gifts).



> who's tag of Doug as Lafayette inspired this fic

[Guns and Ships](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnW3xdOhtDc)

* * *

 

 

[MACK]

How does a ragtag slow burn couple in need of a break

Somehow defeat the AOS writers’ stake?

How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?

Leave the battlefield waving Fitzsimmons’ flag higher?

Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!

An SHIELD agent you know and love who’s unafraid to step in!

He’s constantly confusin’, confoundin’ enemies again

Ev’ryone give it up for the SHIELD fandom’s favorite fighting Fanman!

 

[TEAM]

DOUG L. RYE!

 

[DOUG]

I’m takin this ship by the reins makin’

Skyeward-ers redder with bloodstains

 

[TEAM]

DOUG L. RYE!

 

[DOUG]

And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em

Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m

 

[TEAM]

DOUG L. RYE!

 

[DOUG]

Watch me engagin’ em! Escapin’ em!

Enragin’ em! I’m—

 

[TEAM]

DOUG L. RYE!

 

[DOUG]

I go to SHIELDfsff.com for more warriors

 

[TEAM]

DOUG L. RYE

 

[DOUG]

I come back with more

 

[DOUG AND TEAM]

Fangirls

And guys

And so the balance shifts

 

[COULSON]

We exchange blows with Jeff, consolidate Skyeward’s army

 

[DOUG]

We can end this war at Finale, cut them off at last, but

For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:

 

[COULSON]

I know

 

[COULSON AND TEAM]

Daisy J!

 

[DOUG]

Sir, she knows what to do with Fitzsimmons

Ingenuitive and fluent in love, I mean—

 

[COULSON AND COMPANY]

Daisy J!

 

[DOUG]

Sir, you’re gonna have to save her eventually

What’s she’s gonna do on the wrong team? I mean—

 

[COULSON AND TEAM]

Daisy J!

 

[DOUG]

No one has more resilience

What the writers’ are doing with Skyeward is hideous

 

[COULSON AND TEAM]

Daisy J!

[DOUG]

SHIELD is gonna have to go on the attack

  


[COULSON]

I need my right hand man back!

  


[DOUG]

Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back

You know you gotta get ya right hand man back

  
  


I mean you gotta put some thought into the cure but the sooner the better

To get your right hand man back!

| 

[MAY AND MACK]

Daisy J

  
  


 

Daisy J!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daisy J!

  
  
  
  


Daisy J, Daisy J!

Da— Da—!

| 

[SECRET WARRIORS]

Get your right hand man back!

  


Your right hand man back!

  
  


Daisy J!

Da—

Da—

  
  


Daisy J, Daisy J!

Da— Da—!  
  
---|---|---  
  
[COULSON]

Daisy Johnson

FS shippers are waiting in the field for you

If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide

Oh, Daisy Johnson

I have fangirls that will yield for you

If we manage to get this right

Jeff’ll surrender by early light

The world will never be the same, Daisy Johnson…

**Author's Note:**

> we do not own Hamilton nor AOS :(


End file.
